1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a PCMCIA card connector, and in particular to an insulative housing structure of a PCMCIA card connector which enhances assembling efficiency of the PCMCIA card connector.
2. The Prior Art
PCMCIA card connectors or card buses are commonly used to expand resources of a computer system. The PCMCIA card connector comprises an insulative housing defining a number of passageways for receiving and retaining contact elements therein. Conventionally, the contact elements are individually inserted into the passageways which is inefficient. It is thus desired to provide an insulative housing structure for the PCMCIA card connector that allows a number of contact elements to be simultaneously inserted into passageways of stacked connector housings thereby enhancing assembling efficiency thereof.